Harry Potter and the secret within
by lemon-puffs
Summary: Harry and Cho get together and Hermione gets very jelous and something strange happnes to ron read on to find out....
1. Stupid Pyjama's

Harry Potter And The Secret Within  
  
Stupid Pyjama's  
  
The many doors of Privet drive glowed in the dim light from the street lamps and the short cut grass swayed in the faint wind on the neat and tidy front gardens. But amidst all this normality, there stood two teenagers, but these weren't your normal run-of-the- mill teenagers that you see everyday no, quite the opposite. These teenagers' names were Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. "Look there's Harry's window" Ron pointed at the small window on number 4. "Where? I can't see it." Hermione cried. "Look there! Are you blind or something? Well I wouldn't be surprised with all that reading you do it's probably done something to your eyes." Ron laughed. "Shut up. And maybe it would have been easier if we didn't go with your stupid idea and do this in the middle of the night." Hermione scowled, "Well I'm so sorry and keep your voice down!" Ron whispered. "Ok!" Hermione said. The two friends walked slowly towards number 4. They crept round the Dursleys car and Ron was just about to ring the bell when Hermione stopped him. "What do you think your doing?" Hermione gasped. "Ringing the bell what does it look like?" Ron said. "No we can't do that it'll wake up the muggles." "Well what do you suppose we do? Throw a stick at his window?" Ron asked. "Um yeah?" Hermione said. "Oh Hermione, sometimes I wonder about you!" "Wonder what?" she said very intrigued. " We don't have time for that now do we? We have to try and get Harry out of there before its too late you know what Pro. Dumbledore said." Ron explained. "Yes, yes ok!" Hermione and Ron walked back round the car and out into the street. The two friends then started to search for a stick of some sort but found it very difficult because of the lack of trees in Privet Drive.  
  
Meanwhile inside number 4 things were all so quiet. Mr Dursley lay asleep next to Mrs Dursley. And in the next room Dudley, Harry's cousin carried on snoring as usual, but Harry lay awake staring at the ceiling. Harry lay there thinking about Hogwarts and how he wished he were there right now, in his dorm room with all his friends, Ron, Dean, Seamus and even Neville. He was also thinking about Hermione and about the time he first met her. On that very train 'The Hogwarts Express'. All of a sudden he heard a faint bang. There it went again, bang, bang, bang. Harry prized his eyes away from the ceiling and looked over to the window where to his surprise he saw a stick hit his window and then disappear. He got up out of bed and tip-towed over to the window, careful not to wake up his aunt and uncle who were asleep in the other room. Outside Ron and Hermione were waiting eagerly to see if Harry had heard the stick. "What if he never heard it, what if he is stuck in there, what if.." "Hermione, stop worrying for Christ's sake he'll of heard it." Ron assured Hermione. "What the hell are you doing here?" Harry called astounded. All the while Ron and Hermione were talking Harry had been leaning out of the window. "Oh my god he's alive thank god, thank god." Hermione cried. "What do you mean? I'm fine here as I said why are you here?" Harry asked, "Look mate pack your stuff, we need to get you out of here pronto, Dumbledore's orders! Oh and Harry throw them PJ's away there awful!" Ron giggled.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
After waiting 20 minutes Harry then re-appeared out of the window wearing a nice woolly jumper. He then threw his trunk outside and it landed with a thump on the grass narrowly missing the Dursleys car. He then carefully took Hedwig out of her cage then dropped the cage, which landed in Hermione's open hands. He then jumped down from the window and landed on the pavement.  
  
"Hi" Harry said. Hermione then did something strange, she hugged Harry and kissed him on the cheek. Harry then remembered she had done this when they got off the train not that long ago. "What was all that in aid of?" Harry asked, "I'm just so glad you're here!" Hermione said. "OK Harry? Right now we have to leave. Your gonna stay at my house for the rest of the summer, Hermione's staying too." Ron explained. "Alrite then we'll take the Night Bus is that ok?" Harry asked. "Yeah sure" said Ron wondering what it was. Harry then stuck out his wand as he did in his third year and along came the vibrant purple bus. Harry Hermione and Ron all jumped on and off they went to The Burrow. Harry was still wondering why he had to be rescued and what was so wrong with his PJ's?  
  
  
  
The Unexpected Present  
  
After a very uncomfortable journey on the infamous Night Bus the three friends arrived at The Burrow. They were greeted by sleeping chickens and a bucket filled with some sort of liquid, which Harry was afraid to touch. Ron then knocked on the door and Mrs Weasley opened it excitedly. "Harry! Welcome back, I'm so glad your ok I was ever so worried." Mrs Weasley said to Harry. Almost at once she pulled Harry inside, shunting both Ron and Hermione aside.  
  
Hermione and Ron walked inside and Hermione rushed upstairs to bed. Hermione was sleeping in a rather odd room, because Mr Weasley had added an extra bedroom onto the already weird house. She sat down on her bed and started to cry silently. Ginny who was in the room just down the hall had heard Hermione come up to bed; she got up and decided to visit her. "Hermione are you OK? I heard you come upstairs I was just wondering why you didn't stay downstairs with the others." Ginny said through the open crack in the door. "If you want to be left alone that's ok," she carried on. There was no answer. Ginny decided to go back to bed. Meanwhile downstairs Harry and Ron were chatting about Quidditch. Harry missed Quidditch; it was at least a whole year since he had played it. "I hope I'll be in the new team, I mean I am quite a good goalkeeper and an alright beater, but I don't suppose Fred or George would want to give up their places on the team." Ron said. "Yeah I hope you'll be on the team too, maybe even Hermione could be a Chaser seen as they've all left." Harry explained. "Hermione, be a chaser, are you mad? She doesn't know squat about Quidditch apart from the fact that there are brooms and balls involved." Ron laughed. "I'm sure she knows more than that Ron" Mrs Weasley but in. "And I think you two should get some sleep, big day tomorrow, hey Ron," Mrs Weasley winked. " Yeah Harry big day!" Ron said finally catching on. And they slowly walked upstairs to Ron's room with his heavy trunk in tow.  
  
At about 12:30 pm Harry had finally woken up to find that Ron's bedroom had been covered in what looked like balloons.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
But these weren't ordinary balloons they were floating in mid air and some of them shooting stars and zooming around the room. "Happy Birthday" Ron said. Harry had totally forgotten it was his 15th birthday today. He was so surprised and filled with emotion. "Wow thanks Ron, I've never had a party in all my life." Harry said. He jumped out of bed, and ran downstairs to find Hermione and Ginny giggling at the bottom. "Oi, Oi look what we have here the birthday boy, and what's this? He's wearing his birthday suit!" Ginny shouted. The two girls were laughing so hard their ribs started to hurt. Harry ran back upstairs to find that he was only wearing his boxers. "Crap" Harry said. "Well I was gonna tell you but I just thought it would be funny" Ron said still laughing. Harry then pulled on some jeans and a shirt and this time walked downstairs.  
  
" Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Harry, happy birthday to you." Which was what Harry was greeted with when he walked into the kitchen. "Sit down Harry, please and here is your lovely birthday breakfast. Oh and I've got something her for you." Mrs Weasley said. Harry opened the present from Mrs Weasley and it contained a box full of old photos and school papers and badges and all sorts. These were from his Mother and Father. "Thankyou Mrs Weasley, I, I, I don't know what to say." Harry gasped. "Don't worry dear and call me Molly" Mrs Weasley offered. Harry started to eat his lovely breakfast of bacon, scrambled eggs, sausages, tomatoes, beans and fried bread. "Hey don't forget mine!" Ron said giving Harry his present. It was a new quill, which consisted of unicorn hair and a phoenix feather. "It's lovely, thanks Ron" " Oh Harry here's yours" Hermione reached over and gave him her present. Harry opened it and was guessing it was a book. But no, it wasn't a book but a little box. Harry opened the small box and it was a gorgeous golden chain. It sat there all neat in rich purple velvet. It just looked too good to touch, let alone wear. " Well put it on then," Hermione said. She then took the chain and put it round Harry's neck. Harry's neck tingled with pleasure, which was weird, very weird.  
  
  
  
Dress Robes  
  
After breakfast (which they had at lunchtime) they all received owls from Hogwarts telling them about the new list for school. This included dress robes. "Dress robes, oh not again I don't want another dance!" Ron said. But the looks on the two girls faces were everything but of disappointment. "Well I have to get new dress robes then," Hermione said. "Yeah me too and this time I wont have to go with Neville." Ginny replied. The 4 friends got up and left the table when something hit Harry on the back of the head. "It's a letter from Snuffles" Harry said. "What's it say then?" Ron asked.  
  
Harry read aloud but not too loud so that Ginny wouldn't hear seen as she doesn't know about Sirius yet and neither does Mrs Weasley.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dear Harry  
  
Happy Birthday I hope your having a nice time with Ron and Hermione. I'm sorry I can't give you your gift now but you will get it when you get to Hogwarts. Ron and Hermione will also benefit. I am doing fine at the moment Buckbeak is not too well though. Be sure to keep on your guard and don't forget to tell me if anything strange is happening. Love Sirius  
  
P.S Keep close to Ron and Hermione.  
  
Harry then folded up the torn and grubby looking piece of parchment and put it in his trouser pocket. "What did he mean by "keep close to Ron and Hermione" do you have something to tell me?" Harry asked. Ron and Hermione stood there thinking that they should tell him but decided not to. "It's nothing Harry, just Sirius you know, wanting to keep you safe that's all!" Hermione said. "Yeah it's nothing, lets go down to Diagon Alley to buy our stuff!" Ron replied. So the three friends walked up the stairs and got their moneybags, (Ron's considerably empty) and then met in front of the fireplace. "Do we have to go by floo powder?" Harry asked "Floo powder, wow I've never gone by floo powder before. What's it like?" Hermione replied. "It's nothing just throw the powder into the fire and say 'Diagon Alley'" Ron explained. "Ok then!" Hermione said.  
  
After they had all arrived in Diagon Alley they brushed themselves off and started off down the street. "I have to go to Gringotts to get some money. Then we can go and get out books yeah?" Harry asked. "Yeah alright we'll do that first!" Ron replied. So off they went to get their money and now their moneybags, jingling with galleons, sickles and lots of tiny knuts. The three friends carried on to Flourish and Blotts to get their books and then to Florien Fortescues to get some delicious ice creams. After they had finished their ice creams they headed off towards Madam Malkins. While they were walking Harry thought about Fred and George. "Ron, where are Fred and George?" Harry asked "Oh they went on this camp thing with Lee and Oliver all about Quidditch and stuff." Ron replied. "Ok then and by the way we left Ginny behind!" Harry laughed. "Oh no I hope she's ok it would have been really fun choosing robes with her. Oh well I guess I'll just have to do it alone." Hermione said. They all walked into Madam Malkins and Hermione straight away went off and started to pick up robes. "Oi where do you think your going?" Ron asked Harry who was just about to follow Hermione. "Dunno, lets try some on yeah?" Harry offered. "Yeah come on" Ron replied sarcastically. So Harry and Ron started to pick up dress robes. Harry automatically went to the green section because people had always said green brought out his eyes. And Ron went off in search for some navy blue ones; he didn't want another disaster like last year! "Found one" Harry called over to Ron who was busy looking through sizes. "Lets see then"  
  
  
  
Harry walked out of the changing rooms wearing a darkish green robe with pale green lining on the outside. "Well what do ya think?" Harry asked, "Its beautiful, really suits you" came an unfamiliar voice. "Who said that? Show yourself" Ron said laughing his head off. "It's me, Cho" came the girls voice. Out stepped Cho Chang from behind a rail of dress robes. She was wearing a beautiful flowing pink satin robe with a lilac trimming on the bottom. Harry thought it was beautiful. "You look lovely Cho" Harry said. Harry felt something he hadn't felt for a long time. Cho Chang was Harry's crush in his fourth year. He couldn't bear it that Cho had picked Cedric to go to the Yule Ball and not him. He wasn't going to get turned down again. No not this time he thought. "Cho" said Harry "Would you like to go with me to the next school dance?" "Yes of course" Cho replied. "Well I suppose I'll see you on the Hogwarts express!" Then she went and bought her robe and left. Meanwhile, whilst all that was happening, Hermione had been watching, her eyes had suddenly started to fill with tears. She also felt a pang of jealousy. The tears started to drop all down her face and down the gorgeous dress that she had tried on. It was a lovely deep gorgeous scarlet. She had also tied her hair up into a delicate bun with bits sticking out. She looked lovely, when Hermione had stopped crying she wiped her eyes and took off the dress and she decided to buy it. She had left her hair up on purpose to see if Ron and Harry would notice. She then went to Madam Malkin and bought the dress. "Come on you two then" Hermione called. "Ok" Ron and Harry replied simultaneously. Harry then bought his Green robe and Ron had decided on a dark blue one. "Right done" Ron said. "I think we all deserve a nice butterbeer!" Ron added. "Yeah, come on Hermione" Harry said with an odd smile. "What are you smiling at?" Hermione scowled. "Oh nothing, it doesn't matter" "Well stop smiling then" Hermione said, so they all left for The Leaky Cauldron.  
  
The return to platform 9 ¾  
  
The rest of the summer passed away quickly, but Harry was glad, he just wanted to see Cho again. Harry, Ron, Hermione and with Ginny this time, all arrived at the station with plenty of time to spare. Harry then spotted Fred and George near the train with Lee. "Oi Fred!" Harry shouted, "Long time no see!" "Yeah! You alright mate?" Fred called. After Harry and Fred finished their conversation the three friends jumped on the train and into a empty compartment. "You Alrite Hermione?" Harry asked, "You seemed a bit edgy earlier!" "I'm fine as if you care anyway!" Hermione replied then stood up and headed out of the door. " Oi wait where you going" Ron called but it was too late Hermione was gone. Just after that Cho appeared at the compartment door. "Hi Harry how are ya?" Cho asked. "I haven't seen you for ages!" "I'm fine now that I've seen you!" Harry replied with a dreamy look in his eyes. "Look at you two!" Ron said, "I'm not staying in here with you love birds!" And with that comment Ron left. 


	2. The Unexpected Present

The Unexpected Present  
  
After a very uncomfortable journey on the infamous Night Bus the three friends arrived at The Burrow. They were greeted by sleeping chickens and a bucket filled with some sort of liquid, which Harry was afraid to touch. Ron then knocked on the door and Mrs Weasley opened it excitedly. "Harry! Welcome back, I'm so glad your ok I was ever so worried." Mrs Weasley said to Harry. Almost at once she pulled Harry inside, shunting both Ron and Hermione aside.  
  
Hermione and Ron walked inside and Hermione rushed upstairs to bed. Hermione was sleeping in a rather odd room, because Mr Weasley had added an extra bedroom onto the already weird house. She sat down on her bed and started to cry silently. Ginny who was in the room just down the hall had heard Hermione come up to bed; she got up and decided to visit her. "Hermione are you OK? I heard you come upstairs I was just wondering why you didn't stay downstairs with the others." Ginny said through the open crack in the door. "If you want to be left alone that's ok," she carried on. There was no answer. Ginny decided to go back to bed. Meanwhile downstairs Harry and Ron were chatting about Quidditch. Harry missed Quidditch; it was at least a whole year since he had played it. "I hope I'll be in the new team, I mean I am quite a good goalkeeper and an alright beater, but I don't suppose Fred or George would want to give up their places on the team." Ron said. "Yeah I hope you'll be on the team too, maybe even Hermione could be a Chaser seen as they've all left." Harry explained. "Hermione, be a chaser, are you mad? She doesn't know squat about Quidditch apart from the fact that there are brooms and balls involved." Ron laughed. "I'm sure she knows more than that Ron" Mrs Weasley but in. "And I think you two should get some sleep, big day tomorrow, hey Ron," Mrs Weasley winked. " Yeah Harry big day!" Ron said finally catching on. And they slowly walked upstairs to Ron's room with his heavy trunk in tow.  
  
At about 12:30 pm Harry had finally woken up to find that Ron's bedroom had been covered in what looked like balloons.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
But these weren't ordinary balloons they were floating in mid air and some of them shooting stars and zooming around the room. "Happy Birthday" Ron said. Harry had totally forgotten it was his 15th birthday today. He was so surprised and filled with emotion. "Wow thanks Ron, I've never had a party in all my life." Harry said. He jumped out of bed, and ran downstairs to find Hermione and Ginny giggling at the bottom. "Oi, Oi look what we have here the birthday boy, and what's this? He's wearing his birthday suit!" Ginny shouted. The two girls were laughing so hard their ribs started to hurt. Harry ran back upstairs to find that he was only wearing his boxers. "Crap" Harry said. "Well I was gonna tell you but I just thought it would be funny" Ron said still laughing. Harry then pulled on some jeans and a shirt and this time walked downstairs.  
  
" Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Harry, happy birthday to you." Which was what Harry was greeted with when he walked into the kitchen. "Sit down Harry, please and here is your lovely birthday breakfast. Oh and I've got something her for you." Mrs Weasley said. Harry opened the present from Mrs Weasley and it contained a box full of old photos and school papers and badges and all sorts. These were from his Mother and Father. "Thankyou Mrs Weasley, I, I, I don't know what to say." Harry gasped. "Don't worry dear and call me Molly" Mrs Weasley offered. Harry started to eat his lovely breakfast of bacon, scrambled eggs, sausages, tomatoes, beans and fried bread. "Hey don't forget mine!" Ron said giving Harry his present. It was a new quill, which consisted of unicorn hair and a phoenix feather. "It's lovely, thanks Ron" " Oh Harry here's yours" Hermione reached over and gave him her present. Harry opened it and was guessing it was a book. But no, it wasn't a book but a little box. Harry opened the small box and it was a gorgeous golden chain. It sat there all neat in rich purple velvet. It just looked too good to touch, let alone wear. " Well put it on then," Hermione said. She then took the chain and put it round Harry's neck. Harry's neck tingled with pleasure, which was weird, very weird. 


	3. Dress Robes

Dress Robes  
  
After breakfast (which they had at lunchtime) they all received owls from Hogwarts telling them about the new list for school. This included dress robes. "Dress robes, oh not again I don't want another dance!" Ron said. But the looks on the two girls faces were everything but of disappointment. "Well I have to get new dress robes then," Hermione said. "Yeah me too and this time I wont have to go with Neville." Ginny replied. The 4 friends got up and left the table when something hit Harry on the back of the head. "It's a letter from Snuffles" Harry said. "What's it say then?" Ron asked.  
  
Harry read aloud but not too loud so that Ginny wouldn't hear seen as she doesn't know about Sirius yet and neither does Mrs Weasley.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dear Harry  
  
Happy Birthday I hope your having a nice time with Ron and Hermione. I'm sorry I can't give you your gift now but you will get it when you get to Hogwarts. Ron and Hermione will also benefit. I am doing fine at the moment Buckbeak is not too well though. Be sure to keep on your guard and don't forget to tell me if anything strange is happening. Love Sirius  
  
P.S Keep close to Ron and Hermione.  
  
Harry then folded up the torn and grubby looking piece of parchment and put it in his trouser pocket. "What did he mean by "keep close to Ron and Hermione" do you have something to tell me?" Harry asked. Ron and Hermione stood there thinking that they should tell him but decided not to. "It's nothing Harry, just Sirius you know, wanting to keep you safe that's all!" Hermione said. "Yeah it's nothing, lets go down to Diagon Alley to buy our stuff!" Ron replied. So the three friends walked up the stairs and got their moneybags, (Ron's considerably empty) and then met in front of the fireplace. "Do we have to go by floo powder?" Harry asked "Floo powder, wow I've never gone by floo powder before. What's it like?" Hermione replied. "It's nothing just throw the powder into the fire and say 'Diagon Alley'" Ron explained. "Ok then!" Hermione said.  
  
After they had all arrived in Diagon Alley they brushed themselves off and started off down the street. "I have to go to Gringotts to get some money. Then we can go and get out books yeah?" Harry asked. "Yeah alright we'll do that first!" Ron replied. So off they went to get their money and now their moneybags, jingling with galleons, sickles and lots of tiny knuts. The three friends carried on to Flourish and Blotts to get their books and then to Florien Fortescues to get some delicious ice creams. After they had finished their ice creams they headed off towards Madam Malkins. While they were walking Harry thought about Fred and George. "Ron, where are Fred and George?" Harry asked "Oh they went on this camp thing with Lee and Oliver all about Quidditch and stuff." Ron replied. "Ok then and by the way we left Ginny behind!" Harry laughed. "Oh no I hope she's ok it would have been really fun choosing robes with her. Oh well I guess I'll just have to do it alone." Hermione said. They all walked into Madam Malkins and Hermione straight away went off and started to pick up robes. "Oi where do you think your going?" Ron asked Harry who was just about to follow Hermione. "Dunno, lets try some on yeah?" Harry offered. "Yeah come on" Ron replied sarcastically. So Harry and Ron started to pick up dress robes. Harry automatically went to the green section because people had always said green brought out his eyes. And Ron went off in search for some navy blue ones; he didn't want another disaster like last year! "Found one" Harry called over to Ron who was busy looking through sizes. "Lets see then"  
  
  
  
Harry walked out of the changing rooms wearing a darkish green robe with pale green lining on the outside. "Well what do ya think?" Harry asked, "Its beautiful, really suits you" came an unfamiliar voice. "Who said that? Show yourself" Ron said laughing his head off. "It's me, Cho" came the girls voice. Out stepped Cho Chang from behind a rail of dress robes. She was wearing a beautiful flowing pink satin robe with a lilac trimming on the bottom. Harry thought it was beautiful. "You look lovely Cho" Harry said. Harry felt something he hadn't felt for a long time. Cho Chang was Harry's crush in his fourth year. He couldn't bear it that Cho had picked Cedric to go to the Yule Ball and not him. He wasn't going to get turned down again. No not this time he thought. "Cho" said Harry "Would you like to go with me to the next school dance?" "Yes of course" Cho replied. "Well I suppose I'll see you on the Hogwarts express!" Then she went and bought her robe and left. Meanwhile, whilst all that was happening, Hermione had been watching, her eyes had suddenly started to fill with tears. She also felt a pang of jealousy. The tears started to drop all down her face and down the gorgeous dress that she had tried on. It was a lovely deep gorgeous scarlet. She had also tied her hair up into a delicate bun with bits sticking out. She looked lovely, when Hermione had stopped crying she wiped her eyes and took off the dress and she decided to buy it. She had left her hair up on purpose to see if Ron and Harry would notice. She then went to Madam Malkin and bought the dress. "Come on you two then" Hermione called. "Ok" Ron and Harry replied simultaneously. Harry then bought his Green robe and Ron had decided on a dark blue one. "Right done" Ron said. "I think we all deserve a nice butterbeer!" Ron added. "Yeah, come on Hermione" Harry said with an odd smile. "What are you smiling at?" Hermione scowled. "Oh nothing, it doesn't matter" "Well stop smiling then" Hermione said, so they all left for The Leaky Cauldron. 


End file.
